The Magician and The Lovers
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: A new girl with a strange power comes to Duel Academy and Sartorius wants her part of the Society of Light.  The hard part is that no one in The Society of Light can beat her.  Takes place after Sartorius becomes a student.  BastionxOC


The Magician and The Lovers

Chapter One: The Lovers Card, Lena Kittuna Daimao

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Cartoon Network and 4kids do. However Lena Kittuna Daimao is my character therefore you must ask to use to her.

Summary: A new girl with a strange power comes to Duel Academy and Sartorius wants her part of the Society of Light. The hard part is that no one in The Society of Light can beat her. Takes place after Sartorius becomes a student. BastionxOC

Princess Lena: This my first time writing a fic with my own OC. I hope I didn't make her too powerful.

Lena: You named her after me so she can't be too bad.

Kittuna: Ditto on what she said.

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna:(pushes both girls out a door) Now that they're gone I hope everyone enjoys the fic.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Telepathy"**

_**"Duel Spirit"**_

It was the day after Sartorius had become a student at Duel Academy and Chancellor Crowler with Vice Chancellor Bonaparte were running toward the docks. "Why are we running monsieur?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"We are running because Ms. Daimao is coming," Crowler said excitedly.

Bonaparte turned his head to Crowler in disbelief, "You must be joking. Lena Kittuna Daimao is the only daughter of Mary and Davis Daimao who own twenty-four different restaurants all over the world. Rumor has it she can cook as good as her mother and father. Why would she be coming here?"

Crowler and Bonaparte and stopped running to talk. "Let me tell you something Bonaparte, Ms. Daimao has finished her culinary training 18 months ago and she wanted to come to Duel Academy then. But her parents wanted her to go one of one of their restaurants and learn what each restaurant was like for three weeks at each restaurant. Then and only then they would let her come to Duel Academy," explained Crowler. Then they both started running toward the docks again.

While Crowler and Bonaparte were running to docks so they would be the first to greet the new student Sartorius was in his room in the White Dorm look at his cards. He was looking at his tarot cards for a way to defeat Jaden so he drew three cards from his deck so he could find his answer. He flip the first card over, _'The Lovers card. This card represents some one who loves and gives affection freely to those around this person. But can this person defeat Jaden,' _thought Sartorius. He flipped the second card.

_'Ah, The Reaper of Souls. So the person that is represented by The Lovers card can defeat Jaden. Now I must know does the person who The Lovers card represents have a weakness?' _Sartorius asked himself as he flip the final tarot card. _'The Magician. This card represents one who has great power over theory, logic, and action. But this person can only access this power went they are surrounded by others. Interesting,' _thought Sartorius. Then a knock on his door brought him out of his thought.

"Enter," said Sartorius calmly.

The door opened to reveal Sartorius's lieutenants Chazz and Alexis. "Master, I heard from the other members of The Society that there is a new student coming to Duel Academy. She arrives today at the docks," said Chazz as he and Alexis knelt in front of Sartorius waiting for his command.

"Well let's go and meet this new student. For she shall soon see The Light and she will lead Jaden and the other non-believers into The Light," said Sartorius as a sickly white light enveloped him.

On a private yacht heading toward Duel Academy a sixteen year old girl sat at a table with a plate of food and drink on the table that was on the deck of the ship and was looking in the direction of the island. She was tall but not too tall. She had brown hair that came to the bottom of her neck. Her blue eyes could be seen through her round glasses. She had on black dress slacks and a shirt that read '50 percent Angel, 50 percent Devil, 100 percent Bitch'. She sigh as she took out her deck. "So here we are. We're going to Duel Academy. I hope I can find the one I am looking for there," said the girl as she took two cards out of her deck, Dark Elf and Mystical Elf.

_**"Don't worry Lena. Like we said the one you're looking for is the only one who can defeat you when you use this deck,"**_ said Mystical Elf.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to be stuck with an idiot, army man, or some one shy. The 'Chosen One' must be smart and an incredible duelist," said Lena.

_**"He will be that for sure. But make sure you don't duel the one who can predict destiny. He will through everything off balance if he gets control of you,"**_ said Dark Elf.

"I know. I just wish I had a face to go with aura I saw in my dreams. That would make things so much easier," said Lena as she set the two cards so she could finish her sandwich and iced tea. She picks up the last of the sandwich and ate it then washed the sandwich down with the last of her tea in the glass.

_**"I know. But the monster spirits who gave you this ability could not interfere in the matters of humans too much. Aura Sight, seeing Duel Spirits, and giving you the deck of Spellcasters was the most they could do for you since you volunteered to be another Choosen Duellist that is given the ability to defy destiny,"**_ said Mystical Elf.

"I just hope that this other 'Chosen Duelist' is some one who values his friends because I am not pulling his weight in freeing duelists from the Light of Ruin control," said Lena as she stood up and stretched.

_**"All we know is that the Legendary Neo-Spacians have choosen him to wield their power,"**_ said Dark Elf.

"Well he better think of his friends or I am so kicking his ass across the island," said Lena as she put both of her duel spirits' card back into her deck.

"Madame. We're approaching Duel Academy. We'll be at the docks in twenty minutes. The other crew members have already packed all of your things," said a crew member.

"Thank you. Tell the other crew members to bring my stuff onto the deck. After we reach Duel Academy I want them to leave my stuff on the docks. I will see if some of the students will help me get my thing into my room at Duel Academy," Lena told the crew member.

At the docks Crowler and Bonaparte were eagerly awaiting Lena's arrive when Sartorius and members of The Society of Light showed up. Then on top of everything else Jaden and his friends decided to make their appearance.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing that concerns you Slacker," Bonaparte told Jaden.

"Actually it concerns everyone from all the dorms," said Crowler as he turn to address those who were at the docks.

"What do mean monsieur?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"When Ms. Daimao first wanted to come to Duel Academy we wanted to put her in the Obelisk girls dorm. But she said no. Her terms were that she would duel the best duelists from each dorm starting with the lowest dorm and she would duel these people until she lost. What ever dorm the duelist that she lost against was part of she said she would join that dorm," Crowler told Bonaparte as he withdrew a megaphone from his coat. "Attention students will Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, Atticus Rhodes, and who ever is the strongest Duelist in The Society of Light please step forward," Crowler yelled into the megaphone.

Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, and Sartorius stepped forward toward Crowler, "Now what's going on, Dr. C," said Jaden.

"A new student is arriving today, Ms. Lena Daimao. Eighteen months ago she wanted to join Duel Academy but could not do so until today. But the last time she was here she said that when she came to the academy she wanted to duel against the best from each dorm. Who ever beat her first would decide which dorm she would go to," explained Crowler.

"Chancellor Crowler I would like the honor of dueling this new student first," said Sartorius with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am sorry Sartorius but duelist with the lowest rank will duel first. So Jaden goes first, followed by Bastion, then Atticus, then you," said Crowler. Then a student shouted, "The ship is arriving!"

When the ship pulled up to the docks and several men came off the ship carrying several suitcases the four duelists all had different thoughts about the new student.

_'I hope this duelist is really strong,' _thought Jaden.

_'I wonder what sort of deck this new student has?' _thought Bastion.

_'I have to beat this duelist, to make sure that she doesn't become part of the Society of Light the same way my sister did,' _thought Atticus.

_'Soon this girl will be my greatest ally and make Jaden see the Light,' _thought Sartorius.

Then the girl came for the ship and Crowler and Bonaparte went to greet her. "Welcome to Duel Academy Ms. Diamao," said Bonaparte.

"Save it shortly. Where is Chancellor Sheppard's replacement?" asked Lena as she eyed the students.

"I am," said Bonaparte with a smirk.

Lena then glared at Bonaparte. Her eyes seemed to have a storm raging in them, "Like I believe that bunch of crap. I know people like you. Who always believe that a low rank is a loser. I know Chancellor Sheppard would never leave you in charge so I say again WHO IS CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD'S REPLACEMENT?!" Lena yelled.

"I am," said Crowler.

Lena gave Crowler a strange look. "You've changed, Crowler. Last time I saw you, you would not have stuck up for the Slifer dorm. It looks like Sheppard made the right choice when he put you in charge," Lena said to Crowler.

"Thank you. I suppose you want to start you test right now?" asked Crowler.

"The sooner the better," she said to Crowler. Lena then turned to the crowd and yell, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS IS BEST STUDENT IN THE SLYFER DORM?!"

"That would be me. I'm Jaden," said Jaden as walked to Lena with two duel disks in hand. "Here ya go," said Jaden as he gave Lena a duel disk.

"Thanks," Lena said to Jaden as she put the duel disk on while Jaden backed up a bit.

"Game on!" both Lena and Jaden yelled as their duel disks activated and the both drew five cards each from their decks.

J:4000

L:4000

"I'll start things off," said Lena as she drew a sixth card. As she looked at her hand she smirked. "Sorry Jaden. But this duel has ended for you," she said.

"What do you mean? The duel's barely started," said Jaden with a confused look on his face.

"I was given this deck for a reason, Jaden. Because of this reason the monsters in my deck have bonded with my soul. That bond allows me to defy the impossible. I will show you why. First off I summon Maha Vailo(A: 1550/D: 1400). This spell caster is one my favorites because of his special ability. For every spell card equipped to this monster he gains five hundred extra attack points," said Lena.

"Wow. That's one sweet card," said Jaden.

"Thank you. Now I activate the spell cards Black Pendant, Book of Secret Arts, and Malevolent Nuzzler and equip all three cards to Maha Vailo(A: 1550+700+300+500 is 3050)and because of his special ability she gains 1500 more attack points for the three equip spell cards(A: 3050+1500 is 4550)," explained Lena.

"Amazing. She got a monster out that could wipe Jaden out," said Atticus.

"Highly unlikely. Jaden's turn is next so he will most likely have a way to counter her monster's attack points," explained Bastion.

"Whew. I thought Sarge was done for," said Hassleberry with a worried look on his face.

"Now I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess spell card," Lena said as she put the card into one of her spell/trap card zones.

"But Bastion said..." stuttered Syrus.

"I said unlikely. Not impossible," Bastion told Syrus.

"That's right. Jaden's turned was skipped," said Atticus with amazement.

"Sorry Jaden but now this duel ends. Maha Vailo end this duel with Sacred Lighting," said Lena as Maha Vailo shot lighting from his hands at Jaden causing Jaden to collapse.

L:4000

J:0000

Everyone was shocked. The seeming undefeatable Jaden had just been beat by a new student in one turn. That caused a major uproar among the students. All the duelists who had yet to duel Lena were amazed.

_'She is quite strong. I look forward to our duel,' _thought Bastion.

_'She's good. Maybe she can help me save my sister and Zane,' _thought Atticus.

_'She has defeated Jaden. She does have the power to beat Jaden's ability to defy destiny. I will make her see the light,' _thought Sartorius.

"Did you know she was this strong monsieur?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"I knew she was strong. But I didn't expect her to be this strong," said Crowler.

Lena smiles and goes up to Jaden and put her hand out to Jaden, "No hard feelings, right?" Lena asked Jaden.

"No. That was one sweet duel. Let's do it again sometime," said Jaden as he accepted her hand and shook it.

Lena smiles at Jaden then turns to crowd and yell, "ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE BEST STUDENT IN THE RA DORM?!"

"I am," Bastion said as he came forward.

Lena checked Bastion out, _'Strip me down, tie me up, and call me honey! Damn he's hot! If all guys are half as hot as this guy here I am really gonna REALLY like Duel Academy,' _she thought.

"Alright let's do this," said Lena as she took her cards out of the duel disk and shuffled her deck before putting back in her duel disk.

"Fine but first I must choose a deck," said Bastion as he opened up his blazer to show his six decks in their holders. "I believe my water deck shall suffice," Bastion said with confidence in his voice as he put a deck in his duel disk.

"Game on," both Lena and Bastion said at the same time as they both drew five cards from their decks in their duel disks.

L:4000

B:4000

"Alright I'll start things off," said Lena as she drew a sixth card. "First off I play my Graceful Charity spell card. This allows me to draw three more cards just so long as I put two in the graveyard," said Lena as she drew three cards from her deck then discarded two to the graveyard. "Then I play my Premature Burial spell card. All I have to do is give up eight hundred life points to special summon a monster from my graveyard. (4000-800 is 3200) Since I played Graceful Charity I do have a monster in my graveyard. So common back my Dark Magician. (A: 2500/D: 2100) Then I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock (A: 2500/D: 2100) ," said Lena as her Dark Magician came onto the field. Then it was replace with Dark Eradicator Warlock. "Then I'll put cards facedown and end my turn," said Lena as she put two cards in her spell/trap zones.

L:3200

B:4000

"Wow no wonder she beat you Jaden. In one turn she has a monster out with 2500 attack points," said Atticus with amazement.

"Yes she is good isn't she," said Sartorius with a evil smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone," Jaden said angrily to Sartorius.

"You may have brainwashed my sister and Chazz but you won't get the new student. I'll make sure of that," Atticus told Sartorius.

"They have seen the Light and followed destiny's path. Soon this new girl will do the same," said Sartorius.

"Alright my turn," said Bastion as he drew a card. "First off play my Heavy Storm magic card which destroys all your facedowns," said Bastion. A wild wind blew around Lena causing her face downs to be destroyed.

"But don't forget about the ability of my Warlock. When ever a regular spell card is played you lose one thousand life points. Since you played a Heavy Storm you lose life points," said Lena as Dark Eradicator Warlock shot a dark blast at Bastion which cause Bastion to lose a thousand life points. (4000-1000 is 3000)

L:3200

B:3000

"It does not matter for now I play Hammer Shot. Since you are the only one with a monster on the field Hammer Shot will destroy that monster," said Bastion.

"But because you played a magic card you still lose one thousand life points," said Lena as Dark Eradicator Warlock shot another blast at Bastion which made Bastion lose another thousand life points before Dark Eradicator Warlock was destroyed.

L:3200

B:2000

"Now I end this by summoning Hydrogeddon in attack mode(A: 1600/D: 1000). Then I play the spell card Double Attack. By discarding the Water Dragon in my hand to graveyard Hydrogeddon can attack twice in one turn. Now Hydrogeddon end this duel with Hydro Gust Attack," said Bastion as he discarded a card to the graveyard. The Hydrogedon attacked ending the duel. (1600x2 is 3200)

L:0000

B:2000

"This ends Ms. Daimao's dorm placement duels. From now on Ms. Daimao will stay in the Ra dormintory," Crowler yelled through his megaphone.

Bastion walked up to Lena and put his hand out to her," Let me be the first to say Welcome to Ra yellow," he said to Lena.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Lena as she came close to Bastion and put her arms around his neck. "Wo ai ni Airen," Lena said before she kissed Bastion on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: Well that's the end of chapter one.

Lena:faints

Kittuna: You just had to put that kissing scene. Now Lena will be impossible for weeks.

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: All I have to is mention Shadowgate's fic and she'll shut up.

Kittuna: Oh. Okay.

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: Read and review. Tell me what you think my new fic.


End file.
